<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Feelings of a Love Hunter by FallinglntoPieces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447900">The Feelings of a Love Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces'>FallinglntoPieces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Loneliness, M/M, Phone Call, Shiro-Kuro AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro Gon is at home in the Shiro Dimension, waiting for Kuro Killua to return from a mission in the Kuro Dimension. What does the Love Hunter do and how does he feel when he learns that his beloved Darling isn't coming home on time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon, Kuro Killua X Shiro Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Feeling and Nothing to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I mainly wrote this for myself because I love Shiro Gon way too much. But, after three pages, I decided it was too long to keep it to myself because I want other people to love Shiro Gon as well. He's such a good boy. I love him.</p>
<p>Notes about the Shiro-Kuro AU for this fic:<br/>1. The Shiro Dimension is the home dimension of the Innocent Couple, Shiro Killua and Kuro Gon.<br/>2. The Kuro Dimension is the home dimension of the Lusty Couple, Kuro Killua and Shiro Gon.<br/>3. The Lusty Couple live in an apartment in the Shiro Dimension, but still have their original apartment in the Kuro Dimension too. Both are located in the City of Limbo.<br/>4. It's currently mid-January in their Shiro-Kuro AU timeline.<br/>5. Shiro Gon has multi-dimensional smartphone service.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“I apologize.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I totally get it. Do your best out there, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Darling~”</p>
<p>“Gotta go.”</p>
<p>“You, I mean- Ah!” Shiro Gon freaked out as the call disconnected before he could wish his boyfriend a proper farewell. Pouting his lips, he mentally kicked himself for being silly. Saying “You go make that money” when it was a Zoldyck mission was totally the opposite of what the other boy was doing. In order to keep his place as the next head, Kuro Killua had to complete a family job for no compensation once a month. It let Silva know that his most promising son wasn’t slacking off in the City of Limbo. The status of a Single-Star Blacklist Hunter meant nothing in the realm of assassins. </p>
<p>“Telling him ‘Come home soon’ would have been beeeest,” the white-haired teen groaned aloud, flopping forward onto his pillow with a dramatic sigh. He hugged the fluffy cushion and thought about what he was gonna do this afternoon now that his Darling wasn’t around to fuck him up the ass like he was hoping. It made him feel a twinge of something in his heart.</p>
<p>Shiro Gon knew he didn’t want to meet with any sex friends or clients. He wasn’t in the mood to go out and make new ones either. His body was craving the only cock that could truly pleasure him, filling him full of both love and semen. Kuro Darling would probably have told him to get up and make money anyway, rather than waste time doing nothing productive. But, the Love Hunter didn’t want to just give a service smile and not have any fun himself.</p>
<p>Raising his head, he peeked at the phone next to him. It was full of people he could message. But what if he got bombarded by unappetizing dick pics? Maybe he could do a masturbation stream or simply browse internet memes like a normal young teenage boy. None of those activities seemed as appealing as feeling his lover’s thick seven and a half inches while being told to shut up. Just picturing those red eyes staring at him with their usual intensity made Shiro Gon become hot and bothered. Rubbing his aroused crotch against the bedding, the boy nuzzled his pillow with an erotic moan. However, even if he screamed out in the most seductive of ways, Kuro Killua wasn’t going to walk over from the other bedroom and ravage him. Given that it was a Tuesday afternoon, none of the other possibilities were in the building either.</p>
<p>“Darlingggg, I want you to fuck me,” Shiro Gon whined with a wiggle of his thick ass as he stroked the cushion in his grasp like it was his lover’s face, “as soon as you get home, okay? I’ll suck you off in the entryway first, if that’s what you want.” When the pillow gave no response, just like Kuro Killua would, the Love Hunter gave it a long kiss. <em> Anything for you, Kill </em>, the white-haired boy thought, his desperation for penis inside him tinged with something bittersweet. He was such a hopeless horny slut… </p>
<p>Sitting up, Shiro Gon peeked at his phone again. He had another idea to pass the hours: edit together Kuro Cutie’s December picture album! There hadn’t been a play date in the holiday month, but the shots of the smallest boy dressed up at the Secret Santa party would make for a good candid photo collection. Then, Shiro Gon could print some copies this evening and go back to the Kuro Dimension in the morning to sell them. This wouldn’t be a waste of time~</p>
<p>With a small smile on his face, the teen ignored the twitching erection in his pajama shorts and unlocked his phone. He sorted photos by month and used the face recognition feature to find all the images with Kuro Gon. Then he swiped through them, trying to decide on an 8-photo collection or a 16. The 16 cost less to print in bulk, but he could double his sales with two 8s. While lost in simple math calculations no Gon could solve, he came across the group picture. Taken by their next door neighbor in the Kuro Dimension, it included all eight boys, four Gons and four Killuas, sitting on the living room couch. Shiro Gon’s orange eyes gravitated away from Kuro Cutie’s butt and over to someone else. The him of the past was happily posing with double-peace signs as he was being penetrated by his slightly annoyed Darling.</p>
<p>“Lucky,” the current white-haired boy murmured to himself sourly. What a wonderful ride that had been. Nega Prick had brought it to an abrupt end right before Kuro Killua had been able to let out a load, but a quick shuffle to the bedroom had made that a trivial problem. Shiro Gon chucked the phone out of his own reach and flopped back onto his side. He was no longer in the mood to make a photo collection, be it 8 or 16. Jerking off was totally the better option. After all, his lower body was up for some attention. He would enjoy himself by himself for himself. Sticking both hands into his shorts, Shiro Gon began to stroke his pulsing five inches. It felt great, even though the Love Hunter had hunted the whole night before.</p>
<p>Then, the device he had abandoned began to ring. Special people had specific ringtones, and this one was a gentle melody. There was no way to ignore the person waiting for him to answer. With an exasperated sigh, he wiped his fingers on his white tank top and crawled to the foot of the bed to pick up the call. </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Gon, honey! It’s Mito. Did you see the picture I sent you before lunch? We’re going back to that shop and want to know if we should buy it for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that?” Shiro Gon responded, quickly moving the phone away from his ear to take another look at the bag Mito wanted to get. In the Kuro Dimension, his two-lady family were finishing up a two-week train tour of coastal Firelend. Once it ended, they would fly to Limbo for their usual meet up and check in with their beloved child. “Uuuuh, if it has an adjustable strap and is waterproof, then maybe.”</p>
<p>“I need a hard yes or no,” Mito specified, the sound of a bell from a door being opened in the background behind her, “because we leave this town in about an hour.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Shiro Gon answered truthfully, shaking his head even though his mother figure couldn’t see the action. He couldn’t really tell if the bag’s straps adjusted because the angle of the photo she had sent him had a big reflection of light on the glass case it was held in.</p>
<p>“Mito, dearie, give me your phone,” Abe could be heard saying. After a change of hands, the old woman’s voice was clear, “Gon, it’s Gramma.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Gramma,” the boy smiled, making his voice cheery for the Freecss family matriarch, “are you enjoying Firelend? It should be summertime over there.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it is. And I’m enjoying the warm weather immensely, thank you. About the bag.”</p>
<p>“I saw the picture of it. It’s definitely good quality, but the han-”</p>
<p>“We’ll buy it for you and you can give it to Killua-kun if you don’t want it…” Abe cut him off. He could hear her take a seat on a couch inside the store. A man offered her a glass of water, which she graciously accepted. Taking a sip, she knew her great grandson was waiting for her to continue. “Now, tell your Gramma what’s wrong. You know better than to put on a fake smile to sound chipper when talking to me.” </p>
<p>Shiro Gon’s grin fell right off his face. She knew him so well, especially in the department of him not wanting to cause the pair of women any trouble. After they had spent six difficult years struggling to raise him on Whale Island, the boy did all he could to give them the lavish lifestyles he believed they deserved. Though the Love Hunter loved money first and foremost, followed by his Darling, he would fund whatever the two women wanted for they were high above any of his list rankings. Shiro Gon respected Mito and Abe as the shining goddesses of his life who treasured him as their precious boy to be proud of and support no matter what he wanted to do with himself. But, that meant honesty and openness were big parts of their relationship. </p>
<p>Blushing in embarrassment, the teen apologized before he told his grandmother the truth. “Sorry, Gramma. I didn’t mean to worry you. I was supposed to meet up with Kill this afternoon, but the job he has over there is going to be longer than he planned.”</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s unfortunate,” the woman said in a voice that knew such situations all too well, “but now you get free time to relax. Do whatever you want. You’re always so busy.”</p>
<p>“But, I wanted to spend it with him,” the boy with the orange eyes grumbled, leaning up against the wall, “because we were gonna do a bunch of stuff.”</p>
<p>“I know you love Killua-kun very much.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“But, you can’t pretend he’s the reason you’re feeling down.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Shiro Gon blinked, unable to say anything to that. He was feeling down? He didn’t feel down, did he? Listening to Gramma Abe wet her lips, the white-haired boy realized maybe it was true. Well, maybe he wasn’t down specifically. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to put his finger on it.</p>
<p>“So, Gon?”</p>
<p>“I was really looking forward to seeing him… but I guess that’s because I was feeling something before that.”</p>
<p>“And so him canceling your date just made it worse. That boy should finish up as soon as he can.”</p>
<p>“Work is work, Gramma.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t we all know it.” The woman gave a soft chuckle and smiled when her grandson joined in. He was understanding what she was getting at. Still, she decided to say it outright anyway. “Gon, you shouldn’t rely so heavily on him being there to fix your mood.”</p>
<p>“He’s so reliable in that way though,” Shiro Gon countered, grabbing his pillow and hugging it to his chest. “He always knows what to do in order to make me happy. Sometimes that means he’s irking because he isn’t good at explaining himself in the moment, but after a little pampering or tough love, it’s obvious he knew best.”</p>
<p>“My boy has such positive hindsight.”</p>
<p>“It’s one of my many abilities, Gramma.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it is. Another one is rambling on long enough to get me off topic.” Abe cleared her throat and asked in her motherly voice, “So, why is my grandson feeling down?”</p>
<p>“I would have to say…” Shiro Gon began explaining his feelings. He’d been working the weekend as usual, doing some one-man Hunter missions, escorting needy clients to a land of pleasure, and having a great time making tons of money. Yet, when he got home this morning and soaked in the bath for an hour, he realized he felt off. Eating a hearty homemade lunch hadn’t helped either. This wasn’t the first time Kuro Killua had taken solo jobs longer than three days. Shiro Gon had taken missions that lasted weeks sometimes. However, in this chilly month of January, the Shiro Dimension apartment felt so eerily big all of a sudden. “So I guess-”</p>
<p>“Ah, Mito has finished buying the bags,” Grandma Abe commented, curbing their twenty-minute conversation to an end.</p>
<p>“Bags? Plural?”</p>
<p>“We decided that we both wanted new purses to remember this trip by. Firelend is known for their fashionable leather, after all.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Shiro Gon nodded, wondering if the women had spent as much as he had just worked for. As long as they were happy, he would continue to fund their fun… though now he was regretting not rejecting the bag souvenir. “Well, thanks for letting me talk, Gramma.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Next week, I’ll be excited to be the one to talk. Our travels have been so exciting.”</p>
<p>“That’s good.”</p>
<p>“Here, thank you very much. Oh, Mito, dearie, let me help with the door. Gon, I hope you have a good rest of your day. We love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too! Take amazing pictures of Firelend~”</p>
<p>Grandma Abe had already hung up by the time Shiro Gon started his second sentence. Sighing, the boy let the phone slip out of his hand, down his pillow, and onto the blankets. He knew that talking about his feelings was supposed to be a way to help him get over them. Unfortunately, it simply made him more aware of how he felt. With no way to get rid of this emotion they had amplified, it weighed heavier on his mind. Even if Abe had said he needed to fix his own mood, it was just easier to let his Darling do it - or do him. </p>
<p>Getting off his bed, Shiro Gon took his pillow with him out of the room. He walked the few steps to the other door, standing in front of it. He knew better than to invade Kuro Killua’s personal space unless his lover were there to stop him. But, the Love Hunter wasn’t demanding to be spoiled with affection; this was a different situation. Raising a hand, he gently knocked on the cold wood. Of course no one would answer, so it was just a silly formality. After a short pause, he reached down to turn the knob. With a jiggle to the left and a jiggle to the right, the white-haired boy found that it was locked. Immediately, Shiro Gon became irritated.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that how it is?” he asked the door, glaring at it with fiery orange eyes, “Even though I said I’d never go inside when you’re away on jobs, you don’t trust me enough to leave it unlocked? What nerve you have to think I’d run rampant around your dumb three pieces of furniture!” In a childish fit, the teen wailed on the door a few times with the innocent cushion. Fueled by the sudden annoyance, Shiro Gon would not be so easily stopped. </p>
<p>“Fine then. If this is how you wanted it to happen, so be it. Don’t expect me to pay for your distrust!” Lifting a leg, the Love Hunter stomped down on the door handle. The wood splintered as the force of his bare foot ripped out the metal mechanism. With a thunk, the knob fell onto the floor; no difficult task for the strongest of the group. Sliding his leg back to a normal stance, the boy simply pushed the broken door inwards. </p>
<p>Shiro Gon stepped inside the dark room. As expected, the window above the wooden desk was closed and the blackout curtains were drawn. Hugging his pillow, the boy shuffled across the floor and magnetized to the tidy single-sized bed right of the desk. He could see that something was placed on top of the blankets. Turning on the small desk lamp, the light shone down on a neatly folded stack of what looked like Kuro Killua’s laundry. No, that wasn’t what it was. </p>
<p>The Love Hunter grabbed a folded paper resting on the folded black overshirt. Putting it under the lamplight, he was surprised to find it was a pretty lengthy letter. As he read the words written in the graceful handwriting of his beloved, the pillow slipped out of his grasp and his bottom lip trembled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Gon, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> If you’re in here, you’re paying for whatever damage you did to my door. But, if you’re in here for the reason I think you’re in here, you may sleep in my bed and sit at my desk. In order for you not to make a mess of my closet, I have provided you with a set of my clothes. Do with them what you want. I’ll buy replacements at a later date if you choose to destroy them.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I apologize that the mission ran for longer than I was hoping. Father told me it would be three to five days, depending on when the Target was planning to move out of their safehouse. I planned for three, which is why I said we’d meet this Tuesday afternoon, but I knew to call you if it ended up longer. I’m sure you got my call, which spurred you to come in here. You’re feeling something you can’t quite figure out. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I know you’re upset I didn’t finish on time. I know you’re annoyed I locked my bedroom door. But, above all, I know you’re feeling lonely. You probably didn’t realize it until reading this, since you’re pretty dense when it’s about yourself. But you must be hurting pretty bad, given that you’ve broken into my room. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Though I’m not yet there to help you through it, I just want you to know that it’s going to be okay. As long as you think about me, the time we aren’t together will pass and the time we can be with each other will return. You may be feeling lonely, but you aren’t alone, Gon. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Be a good boy and wait for me another day or two. I’ll make you feel good when I come home. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> From, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Your Darling </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, the teen read the letter again, and then a third time. The first half was so awkwardly formal, but definitely in the Zoldyck style. The second half was personally Kuro Killua, written in an emotional way he would have never been able to vocalize. The moment Shiro Gon had seen the word “lonely”, he knew it was true. Even after talking with Gramma Abe for so long, he hadn’t been able to figure it out. But his Darling had known it, days before. </p>
<p>The Love Hunter lay down on top of the comforter and closed his eyes. Just as he had been told to, he thought about the other half of his equilibrium. How much he loved that boy with the red eyes, black hair, and cool personality. Of course, Shiro Gon couldn’t help but think about how powerful and skilled that cock was as well. He wanted it just as much as he had before, but his desire wasn’t tinged with loneliness this time. It was going to be okay. Hugging the letter to his chest, a warmth filled his heart. He’d wait patiently until Kuro Killua returned.</p>
<p>“Come home soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anticipated Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuro Killua gets home and finds that something isn't quite right. Is it a good thing, a bad thing, or just a thing that hasn't happened in a while?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the second chapter to this. It's done in Kuro Killua's perspective this time. He's a bit on the quieter side, but it helps to balance out the insanity that is Shiro Gon. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m home,” Kuro Killua murmured as he opened the door to Apartment 3A at the Limbo Loques Complex. Not that he thought anyone would answer his greeting, given that it was eight in the evening on a Friday. He expected his lover to be out on the town, seducing the hearts of feeble-minded men and gleefully emptying both their balls and their wallets. Indeed, the lights were off and no one came running out to give him a welcome home blow job in the entryway. But, he felt a definite presence in the living space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting down his backpack, the assassin slipped off his sneakers and removed his coat. He waited for the noise to cause a stir, yet there was no movement. Flicking on the lights didn’t make his lover appear either. As he hung his coat in the closet, the black-haired teen wondered if Shiro Gon was angry with him. Such a thing wouldn’t be unfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mission hadn’t taken three to five days, it had taken six. And that was because the annoyed Single Star Blacklist Hunter had gotten fed up with waiting for the Target to leave the location. Against explicit instructions, he had stormed in by himself and completed the job his way. If Father was going to yell at him tomorrow about not following protocol, so be it. Kuro Killua had made no mistakes and left no witnesses. Anyway, it was the man’s fault for giving an inaccurate time estimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen’s red eyes immediately gazed towards his bedroom. As expected, the knob was propped up against the wall and there was a sizable hole in the door where it should have been. Luckily, the slab of wood hadn’t been entirely kicked off its hinges, meaning the frame probably was undamaged. Kuro Killua had taken a real gamble by locking it. Usually he didn’t, since Shiro Gon respected his personal space, even when he had clients or random men in the apartment. But, the black-haired boy knew the type of mood his lover would be in if he didn’t manage to come home on time. Thus, he had wanted the other to take that frustration out on something that wasn’t his beloved DVD collection in the living room. The door was the only thing that came to the assassin’s mind before he had left for his mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking closer, he could feel Shiro Gon’s muted aura. The Love Hunter always kept his body protected by a thin layer of nen, which also completely hid his presence from mid-level users and below. Kuro Killua didn’t rely on his magical powers like all the other Gons and Killua’s seemed to, but that didn’t mean he was lacking. Pushing open the destroyed door, the wary teen peered into the darkness, the living room light behind him causing his shadow to stretch all the way to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway under a mound of mixed blankets, Shiro Gon appeared to be asleep. Facing towards the wall, his breathing was rhythmically even and gentle, as if he were a normal boy. But, along with the rest of the Gons, he was usually a Movement Monster when it came to nightly slumber. That meant this snoozing had to be an act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way to the edge of the bed on silent socked cat feet, Kuro Killua knew better than to lean over and check the waiting face. Easily locating his lover’s plump rump, he gave it a light smack. “I’m home,” he repeated flatly. A flare of anger, a fit of snark, or just some type of dramatic reaction… didn’t happen. Instead, the figure gave a cute little moan and nuzzled his cheek against the thing his arms were wrapped around. Kuro Killua sweat-dropped when he took a look at what it was. A pillow from Shiro Gon’s bed, it was dressed up in the shirts he had left for the orange-eyed boy. He couldn’t see it fully, but he guessed the bottom half of his outfit was also being used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The standing teen stepped back, pulling his chair away from his desk to take a seat. If his boyfriend was going to be like this, he would wait until the farce ended. When nothing came from five minutes of patience, Kuro Killua played around with the notion that Shiro Gon was hoping for a rape fantasy, but something told him that wasn’t the case. There was no way the slut was sick either, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking his phone out of his gray sports shorts, the Zoldyck checked that the text from a few hours ago had been sent. Perhaps the connection between the two dimensions had been weak somehow, not that he knew how it worked. Raising an eyebrow, he saw it had gone through, but not read. As he sat there, Kuro Killua typed out another message, in which the ding went straight to a phone lost within the folds of the blankets. Still no reaction. Stealing another glance at the peaceful body in the bed, the assassin finally realized what this was. The slut was taking a nap. It had been so long since the last time it happened, the top of the relationship forgot it was a possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving his phone on the desk, he got up and stretched. Might as well take a shower and refresh. After six days of no sleep and no bathing, Kuro Killua looked the same as he always did, but his scent was off enough that even he was able to smell it. He grabbed a change of loungewear from his closet before heading to the bathroom for a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a much needed wash under the rejuvenating hot water, Kuro Killua towel-dried his hair until it was just damp and dressed in his pajama pants and a half-sleeve shirt with a sexy deep V. Leaving the world of steam with a small towel around his neck, he returned to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazingly, the twenty-minute shower had not caused his lover to awaken. He wondered if he should make something to eat. No, that would definitely cause Shiro Gon to wake up. Well, having some relaxation time wasn’t a problem. The Zoldyck boy pulled a book and a pair of reading glasses from the top drawer of his desk. He set them down within reach before figuring out what to do about the mess of blankets. Since the assassin lived minimalistically, most of them had been brought over from Shiro Gon’s room. The core temperature of the white-haired boy and the heat he’d been blasting throughout the apartment were pretty high, so all these blankets probably had to do with luxurious comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon finding and removing the misplaced smartphone, Kuro Killua carefully untangled an extra comforter, a wool blanket, and two sheepskin throws. He folded them before setting them down on the floor at the foot of his bed. Warily, the boy leaned over and confirmed that Shiro Gon was indeed napping, since he wasn’t grabbed. With that information, he gently moved his lover’s limbs into a straighter pose that would allow for them both to fit in the single-sized bed. Satisfied with his reorganizing, the dark-haired teen finally slipped in between the sheets next to his snoozing boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even without all the blankets, Shiro Gon was like a human heater. He radiated a warmth that was both toasty and comforting. And better yet, such an innocent expression on a normally lewd creature was quite enticing. The black-haired boy couldn’t help but kiss his lover’s cheek. There was a small reactive twitch, but Shiro Gon still stayed sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could fuck him when he’s vulnerable like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kuro Killua mused with a mild smile as he turned the lamp to its softest setting and put on his reading glasses, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I know he’d wake up and just immediately go back to being his normal self</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That definitely was the opposite of the relaxing he wanted. Opening his book to where he had dog-eared the page, the Zoldyck assassin waited for the Love Hunter to leave his slumber naturally and find him there like a nice surprise. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the last chapter, Shiro Gon will wake up, the Lusty Couple will have a little chat, and then they'll probably go at it hard. It's not written yet, but I am definitely planning to write a nice scene of these two getting what they want and need from one another in their perfect equilibrium.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did you like a "lonely Shiro Gon mopes around when Kuro Killua isn't home for a few days" fic? Usually, my boy would go out and do his normal Love Hunter hunting, but him lazing around the apartment and talking with his family made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Mito and Grandma Abe love him so much, while spending his money like they're drinking water. If you wanna read more about Shiro Gon's backstory on Whale Island, "A Dove's Love" is a fic about his childhood right before he took the life path to become who he is now.</p>
<p>Kudos, Comment, and Review for more out-of-context Shiro-Kuro AU~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>